Suggestions and Spoilers
This page is for suggestions, along with spoilers for upcoming episodes. Much will be told, including songs, plot details, new couples and more. Comment below with what you think should happen this season on Glee: A New Journey. ;D Suggestions Suggest below: *Storylines *Songs *New Chracters *Couples/Friendships/Enemy-ships 'Arc 1: Episodes 1-10' Episode 3: Teenage Wasteland Spoilers *Frankie Everett will be introduced and will audition for glee club *The aftermath of the previous episode's incident will be revealed *Landon will be forced to audition for glee club *A strange (and frightening) situation will bring Ash and Haley together *Cory and Madison will grow closer *The ending will be a cliffhanger involving Charity *Baba O'Reily will be the final song of the episode and Glad You Came will be the first *Remy will meet Lindsay, leading to a not-so-nice conversation *Remy's feelings for Damian will also be revealed *Josh and Landon will get into a musical (and later physical) fight *Bridget, Madison, and Autumn will sing A Thousand Miles '''in honor of their boyfriends (Adrian, Landon, and Josh) but Madison and Autumn will be thinking of someone else during the performance '''Confirmed Songs: Paradise by Coldplay-Sung by Landon Wate Glad You Came by The Wanted-Sung by Frankie Everett Baba O'Reily by The Who-Sung by Double Take The Fear '''by '''Lily Allen-Sung by Madison Brooks and Cory Fantom A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton-Sung by Bridget Summers, Madison Brooks, and Autumn Sanchez Thank You by Simple Plan-Sung by Josh Lawrence and Landon Wate Episode 4: Happy Go Lucky Spoilers *The episode will feature heavily on Charity and her reaction to her brother's death *Like the last episode, there will be no specific theme for the songs, but most will consist of songs about the characters lives *Gracelynn will kiss Autumn, confusing her even more *Liliana will audition for glee club *Another cliffhanger involving Charity will end the episode *Marilyn starts her own "League of Evil", the Blonde Bitches, consisting of her, Lindsay, and Kristina to stop Double Take Confirmed Songs: 16 @ War '''by '''Karina Pasian-Sung by Lilianna Garcia TBA by TBA-Sung by Double Take TBA by TBA-Sung by TBA Episode 5: How To Save A Life Spoilers *Charity's attempted suicide will be a large part of the episode *Because of the previous episodes events, Charity will be kicked off the Raiderettes and be forced into counselling *Autumn will come out to the only person she trusts: Walker *Chairty will audition for glee club after some coaxing from Ms. Matthews *Not wanting anyone else to harm themselves, Walker creates The Self-Help Club, a place for those suffering from depression to come and find help from their peers Songs Who You'd Be Today '''By '''Kenny Chesney-Sung by Charity Heart How To Save A Life '''by '''The Fray-Sung by Autumn and TBA Suicide Is Painless by Johnny Mandel-Sung by Double Take Mad World by Gary Jules-Sung by The Self-Help Club Members Episode 6: Wynter is Coming *As part of the Blonde Bitches plan to break up Double Take, Kristina spills 2 secrets about the club: that she slept with Landon the past summer and she overheard Autumn's confession about her sexuality *Autumn will be humilated, along with Bridget and Josh (due to feeling used by Autumn) and all three may (or consider) quitting *The remaining glee club members decide to fight back against Kristina in order to help their friends *Isaac is back after his suspension and will be forced to audition for glee club, completing the team minimum Confirmed Songs *'Breaking Dishes'/'Ego' by Rihanna/'The Sounds'-Sung by Double Take *'Scared of Lonely' by Beyonce-Sung by TBA *'Renegade' by Daughtry-Sung by Isaac Cyr *'We're Not Gonna Take It' by Twisted Sister-Sung by Double Take Episode 7: Rock N' Roll All Night *After the catastorphe that was last week, Damian begins to prepare the group for sectionals with a rock theme *Isaac, Landon, and Josh attempt to rebuild their friendship by singing a song together *Charity also trys to escape Ms. Matthews sessions by pretending that she has gotten over her brother's death, which includes singing Here Comes The Sun, with not so great results Confirmed Songs *'Stacey's Mom'/'Cherry Pie' by Fountain of Wayne/'Warrant'-Sung by Landon Wate, Josh Lawrence, and Isaac Cyr *'Dream On' by Aerosmith-Sung by Double Take *'Here Comes The Sun '''by '''The Bealtles'-Sung by Charity Heart Episode 8: SMash *To enable the competative mood in the group, Damian takes a cue from other choirs and holds a Boy vs. Girls Mash Up competetion *Bridget is still depressed over Landon's betrayel and decides to not partake in the competition *She comes across a former girlfriend of his in an IM chat room that goes to Anthony McKenzie, Jordan Meyers, the president of the celibacy club, who helps her overcome her guilt *Josh gets into detention again, this time for bullying Rose, and is forced to befriend her Confirmed Songs She Wolf/She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) '''by '''Shakira/David Guetta feat. David Guetta-Sung by The Double Take Girls Are You Gonna Be My Girl/Take Me Out by Jet/'Franz Ferdinand'-Sung by The Double Take Boys Episode 9: Last Friday Night *Frankie decides to throw an epic party, inviting everyone in glee club and a few others *The group gets hammered, leading to two unexpected couples hooking up *Gracelynn and Autumn finally cement their relationship *Remy spends a drink-infused night with Damian, leading to a bunch of bruised feelings *A cliffhanger involving one of the couples ends the episodes Confirmed Songs *'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) '''by '''Katy Perry'-Sung by Madison Brooks, Haley Bell, and Lilianna Moreno *'(You Gotta) Fight For Your Right '''by '''The Beastie Boys'-Sung by TBA *'Turn Me On '''by '''David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj'-Sung by Liliana Moreno, Landon Wate, TBA, and TBA *TBA by TBA-Sung by Frankie Everett Episode 10: Baby Blues *Sectionals is here, with Double Take going up against the Cherry Bombs and Golden Vocals *The cliffhanger from last time is revealed Confirmed Songs Bette Davis Eyes '''by '''Kim Carnes-Sung by Remy Parkinson Papa Don't Preach '''by '''Madonna-Sung by Liliana Moreno 'Arc 2 Episodes 11-18' Episode 11: Loose Ends *This episode begins at the end of January (2 months after Baby Blues) *Liliana will reveal to Xavier that she is pregnant with Landon's baby *Xavier will join glee club only because he wants to give Liliana a constant reminder of what she has done *Autumn will meet Winter Delgado, a transfer student and the girls basketball captain *Double Take will meet Gleaming Voices, the reigning Nationals champions, who are their main competetionfor Regionals. Gleaming Voices will perform for them and afterwards one of their members will try to find help from the Double Take members *Rose and Josh consider becoming more than friends Confirmed Songs Too Close '''by '''Alex Clare-Sung by Xavier Peters Ex Factor '''by '''Lauryn Hill-Sung by Liliana Moreno Kids In America by Kim Wilde-Sung by Liam Harrison with Gleaming Voices Episode 12: Untitled Tribute *Damian has the glee club sing songs strictly by TBA, leading to some people choosing songs that reflect more than just their personal taste *Remy, still bitter over Damian choosing Lindsay over her, teams up with Patch to stop Damian from marrying Lindsay Confirmed Songs TBA by TBA-Sung by Double Take Episode 13: Apprendre Une Chose Ou Deux (Learning A Thing Or Two) *After Liliana is targeted by a ring of racist bullies, the Double Take members decide to push the boundaries and honor Liliana's cultural difference by singing songs in different languages *The girls of Double Take (along with Carla, Winter and Lola) learn about Xavier and Landon's treatment of Liliana and form around her to help her *Liliana will also tell her abuela about her pregnancy, and along with Haley and Madison, goes to find out if her baby is a boy or a girl Confirmed Songs Lo Que Soy (This Is Me) by Demi Lovato-Sung by Liliana Moreno TBA by TBA-Sung by Haley Bell, Autumn Sanchez, Bridget Summers, Madison Brooks, Charity Heart, Lola Cardinal, Winter Delgado, and Carla Jasper Be My Baby '''by '''Wonder Girls-Sung by TBA Episode 14: Sucker Punched *The school's annual musical, this time Grease, is holding auditions and Haley and Madison are positive that they will be Sandy and Rizzo, until an unexpected rival comes into the picture *Josh decides to audition for Danny, but is threatened when Luke Clarkson threatens to reveal his relationship with Rose to the school *Haley walks in on a major betrayel on Gracelynn's part and has to decide whether or not to tell Autumn. She will end up telling someone close to Autumn instead *The entire episode consists of the audition songs, except for the final number *Frankie's drugs and sex problems reach their peak Confirmed Songs Smile '''by '''Avril Lavigne-Sung by Kristina Wynter Over The Rainbow '''by '''Patti Labelle-Sung by Madison Brooks Tell Me A Lie '''by '''One Direction-Sung by Luke Clarkson Rolling In The Deep '''by '''Adele-Sung by Haley Bell Are You Lonesome Tonight? '''by '''Elvis Presley-Sung by Josh Lawrence You Know My Name '''by '''Chris Cornell-Sung by Grease ''Auditionees Episode 15: Callback's *Callbacks are held for Sandy and Danny. *Haley and Madison's friendship will be ripped apart by Kristina, who manipulates them into possibly not participating in callbacks *Josh makes a decision on whether he will make it to callbakcs or have Luke reveal his relationship to the school *Winter will help Autumn prepare for her regionals solo tryout, leading to a confession of both feelings and the truth about Gracelynn *Winter will join Double Take in this episode '''Confirmed Songs' Your Biggest Mistake '''by '''Ellie Goulding-Sung by Autumn Sanchez Touch Me '''from '''Smash-Sung by Autumn Sanchez and Winter Delgado Bring Me To Life '''by '''Evanescence-Sung by Winter Delgado TBA by TBA-Sung by Haley Bell and Madison Brooks TBA by TBA-Sung by Haley Bell, Kristina Wynter, Madison Brooks, Luke Clarkson, and Josh Lawrence Give Me Love '''by '''Ed Sheeran-Sung by Josh Lawrence Episode 16: Grease Lightning *The cast list for Grease is finally put up, ending the fight between Madison and Haley *Haley's bi-polar disorder damages her chances of making it to opening night after rehearsels begin *Adrian and Cory get in a fight over Madison, forcing her to come clean about what has been happening to the glee club *Chase annouces that he is joining Double Take tight before opening night begins *The aftermath of Frankie's night at the end of Sucker Punched is revealed Confirmed Songs There Are Worst Things I Could Do from Grease-Sung by Madison Brooks Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) '''from '''Grease-Sung by Haley Bell Summer Nights '''from '''Grease-Sung by The Cast of Grease You're The One That I Want'' ''from''''' ''Grease'''-Sung by Haley Bell and Josh Lawrence We Go Together '''from '''Grease-Sung by The Cast of Grease Episode 17: Harmony *Damian holds a duet competetion to see who will sing the deut at Regionals. Using a list randomizer, he selects the following partners: #'Ash and Haley' #'Bridget and Frankie' #'Madison and Liliana' #'Autumn and Xavier' #'Winter and Charity' #'Chase and Landon' #'Isaac and Walker' *Josh will be sick in this episode, hence why he is not in the deut list *To their mutual delight, Ash and Haley are together, but things don't go the way they planned it *Frankie gets help from an unlikely source Confirmed Songs Dark Side '''by '''Kelly Clarkson-Sung by Frankie Everett and Bridget Summers TBA by TBA-Sung by Ashraf Rangarajan and Haley Bell TBA by TBA-Sung by Autumn Sanchez and Xavier Peters TBA by TBA-Sung by Madison Brooks and Liliana Moreno TBA by TBA-Sung by Winter Delgado and Charity Heart TBA by TBA-Sung by Chase Little and Landon Wate TBA by TBA-Sung by Isaac Cyr and Walker Parker Episode 18: Leave A Message *Regionals is here, but Double Take's rehearsel's become harder to maintain after Chase insists on singing the solo AND the lead for the group number *Ash's parents become aware of his status in Double Take and of his newly blossomed relationship with Haley, forcing him to finally take control of his life and stick up for himself *Autumn's stepdad Horatio also gets word from Marilyn about her sexuality and Autumn's world turns a bit darker Confirmed Songs Welcome To The Black Parade '''by '''My Chemical Romance-Sung by Double Take Angels On The Moon '''by '''Thriving Ivory-Sung by Autumn Sanchez and Ashraf Rangarajan What Makes You Beautiful '''by '''One Direction-Sung by Liam Harrison with Gleaming Voices My Body '''by '''Young The Giant-Sung by TBA and TBA with Double Take Army Of Me '''by '''Christina Aguilera-Sung by TBA with Double Take TBA by TBA-Sung by Double Take Songs To Be Featured In The Future *Viva Forever-Spice Girls *I Love It-Icona Pop *Domino-Jessie J *Daylight-Maroon 5 *Warrior-Kimbra *Somewhere in Neverland-All Time Low *Sweet Dreams-The Eurythmics *Cool-Gwen Stefani *Fifteen-Taylor Swift *Heartbreak Down-Pink *Blow Me (One Last Kiss)-Pink *Swagger Jagger-Cher Lloyd *The Ballad of Mona Lisa-Panic! At The Disco *Call Me Maybe/Jar of Hearts-Carly Rae Jepsen/Christina Perri *Hurt-Christina Aguilera *Not Pretty Enough-Kasey Chambers *Titanium-David Guetta feat. Sia *I Knew You Were Trouble-Taylor Swift *A Thousand Years-Christina Perri *The Sign-Ace of Base *It's Time-Imagine Dragons *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together-Taylor Swift *Over You-Miranda Lambert *Girl All The Bad Guys Want-Bowling For Soup *Don't Trust Me-3OH!3 *Lose My Breath-Destiny's Child *My Immortal-Evanescence *Whisper-Evanescence *All The Things She Said-t.A.T.u *Complicated-Avril Lavigne *Black Horse and The Cherry Tree-KT Tunstall *Check Yes Juliet-We The Kings *Pain-Jimmy Eat World *The Middle-Jimmy Eat World *Bad Boys-Alexandra Burke feat. Flo Rida *50 Ways To Say Goodbye-Train *I Write Sins Not Tradegies-Panic! At The Disco *Paparazzi-Lady Gaga *Lollipop-Framing Hanley *Skinny Love-Bon Iver *Oh No!-Marina and the Diamonds *National Anthem-Lana Del Rey *Wide Awake-Katy Perry *Runaway Baby-Bruno Mars *Earth Angel-The Penguins *Numb-Linkin Park *Zombie-The Cranberries *California King Bed-Rihanna *Edge of Glory-Lady Gaga *Marilyn Monroe-Nicki Minaj *You're Not Sorry-Taylor Swift *Give Your Heart A Break- Demi Lovato *I Will Always Love You-Whitney Houston *Don't Impress Me Much-Shania Twain *The A Team-Ed Sheeran *Viva La Vida-Coldplay *Taken-One Direction *Misery Business-Paramore *Chasing Pavements-Adele *Dark Blue-Jack's Mannequin *Your Body-Christina Aguilera *Boyfriend-RaeLynn *Wild Child-Juliet Simms *Little Talks-Of Monsters and Men *Stompa-Serena Ryder *I Will Wait-Mumford and Sons *People Like Us-Kelly Clarkson *C'Mon Let Me Ride-Skylar Grey feat. Eminem *One-Dani Shay *In the Middle-Sugababes *About You Now-Sugababes *Walk On The Water-Britt Nicole *It Ends Tonight/Untitled-All American Rejects/Simple Plan *Perfect-Hedley *Blue Jeans-Lana Del Rey *Lips of an Angel-Hinder *Perfect-Simple Plan *Where We Belong-Lostprophets *Beat It-Michael Jackson *Hurts Like Heaven-Coldplay *This Is Home-Switchfoot *How To Be A Heartbreaker-Marina and the Diamonds *Angels On The Moon-Thriving Ivory *Cherry Bomb-The Runaways *F*ck You-Lily Allen *Knock Em Out-Lily Allen *Wonderland-Natalia Kills *Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne *Call My Name-Cheryl Cole *She`s So Mean-Matchbox Twenty *6 Months-Hey Monday *Suicide-Rihanna *You Should Know Better-Andy Grammar *Animal-Miike Snow *Eyes Wide Open-Gotye *Miserable At Best-Mayday Parade *Kids-MGMT *Kidnap The Sandy Claus-The NIghtmare Before Christmas *Distance-Christina Perri *Come On Home-Titanium *All About Tonight-Pixie Lott *There! Right There!-Legally Blonde: The Musical *Why Don't You Do Right-Who Framed Roger Rabbit? MORE TO BE POSTED LATER....